Actually, there are two fundamental kinds of vise assemblies or gripping devices: one with jaws that are fixed in position in accordance with the many different dimensions of nuts, and the other kind with movable jaws. In this last kind, for obtaining the locking and therefore the rotation of the nuts, the two jaws must be adapted to the different dimensions of said nuts through the movement of an adjustment screw or by means of other known methods.